


pas de deux ⋆ ~a story of saga~

by silverskys



Series: soul of celestial origins ⋆ ~crown of the sorrowful~ [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), I uh hope you like them, M/M, Mentions of Death, Winged Humans, Worldbuilding, bad sci-fi logic, don't ask me how day/night cycles work on a moon I don't know, meant to be like one of those prequel stories in the ichikuji booklets, mentions of assisted suicide, no one asked for this much but here we are, so it's not really toumina or zool it's pseudo ocs, there's a couple depictions of violence/wounds but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverskys/pseuds/silverskys
Summary: One of two prequel stories to a Celestial Pilgrimage sequel, introducing a new planet — or moon, rather — and two new characters.  The first chapter contains any required background information (character names, conditions of the moon etc.) and the second chapter is a narrative story of the characters introduced.Featured: Artemis(Inumaru Touma)and Halcyon(Natsume Minami)as residents of Saga, a Sirean moonsuggested listening:"Aqua Terrarium" by Nagi Yanagi, music box cover— put on loop
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Natsume Minami
Series: soul of celestial origins ⋆ ~crown of the sorrowful~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. saga — a summary

## Saga

_Moon of Eternal Storms_

Saga's Origins

Originating from a meteor impact on Sirena, Saga is a rocky moon consisting mostly of water. Its areas of dry land are small and scattered; most life exists underwater. It's dangerous to live above the water's surface, as near-constant tropical storms tear at the land and shallow water. Because of how unpredictable and violent the weather is, very little is known about Saga by even the people of Sirena, the planet it calls a mother.

The People of Saga

The people who live on Saga's lands are graced with powerful wings. Their wings allow them to be nimble and fast, fast enough to out-fly the storms. Their capacity endurance is unbelievable, and they travel vast distances regularly in order to avoid the storms. They function in flocks, social groups of individuals inclined to the same weather. Over time, their flight patterns have become cyclic, and they revolve between sets of islands. Members of flocks that cannot withstand the journeys any longer, whether from age or injury, are usually (and most often voluntarily) ritually drowned by a stronger member of the flock, so that they may rest and return peacefully to the source from which so much of Sagean life originates: the sea.

Sagean Culture & Society

By nature of their existence, what Sagean people value, above all else, is durability and portability. What cannot be carried will be lost. What cannot last will wear away. Finery exists only in the form of optimal practicality, for the sorts of finery that exist in other societies would quickly be lost. Weaving is a mastered art by most, if not all, flock members; Sagean children are taught from a young age to weave nets that have natural buoyancy, and which plants will provide optimal ropes and nets if cut or torn the correct way.

Though there are hardier land plants and small land creatures that endure the storms, most Sagean food originates from the sea, obtained on dives or in nets tethered to crafted buoys or shorelines: fish, edible seaweeds and kelp varieties, crustaceans, mollusks, sea mammals and reptiles, and sedentary sea life. Whales grow incredibly massive on Saga, and finding the fresh corpse of one ashore an island can bring an impromptu festival.

Sageans do not know much of their origins. Histories are kept upon engravings on cliff faces, time capsules buried in island soil, and those can be easily destroyed or worn away with time. It's believed by certain peoples of Saga that Saga was not always stormy, and in fact, somewhere, an oasis that never storms can be found, buried within layers of hurricanes, and that dying will lead their soul to that oasis. Others believes that they are reborn as part of the sea. While often present on the horizon, Sirena is not known by any one particular name, sometimes called Mother or the Blue Planet.

Artemis & Halcyon

Artemis _(Inumaru Touma)_ and Halcyon _(Natsume Minami)_ are a flock of two individuals. Normally, a flock of two wouldn't be possible to maintain — the work simply isn't split enough — but they're both swift and strong, and Artemis has the ability to read storms through "visions" they grant him and decipher safe paths of travel; their travel is much less frequent and takes less effort than those of other flocks.

Artemis is a bit odd, and has a flair for the dramatic. Despite this, he's exceptionally intelligent, though it's easy to fool others. He has few memories of his life before encountering Halcyon. He doesn't know where exactly he came from, or what he left behind, but he's incredibly happy living with Halcyon and relies heavily on him.

Halcyon, by comparison, is grounded, and tends toward reason. He's practical and modest, the result of living in a large flock for most of his life, but he's also easily dragged into Artemis' dramatics. No longer a member of his previous flock, Halcyon is still constructing an image of himself as he is now.


	2. pas de deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origins of Artemis _(Inumaru Touma)_ and Halcyon _(Natsume Minami)_. Begins with Artemis narrating in the present, and swaps POV with Halcyon, narrating in the past. The suggested listening has changed for this part, so please give it a listen; it's a really nice cover!
> 
> _suggested listening:["ebb and flow" by Ray, cover by Yuu](https://youtu.be/qO8lHQr-wMY) — put on loop_

The weather is clear today, for the fifth day in a row now. An enigma, to be sure, but a pleasant one. The cay where the two have taken refuge, shaded by bulky palms, is balmy and warm — far too warm for Artemis, curled against in the thin grasses against the shore. The light of day is reaching its apex, slipping around the looming form of Saga's mother, the Blue Planet (or Saga calls it so, lacking a name of any power to use). From his vantage point, head against the ground, Artemis watches another flock fly against the horizon. In that direction lies a cliff; likely the flock are cliff-dwellers. He suspects his own species is one of those, though he has no recollection of such things anymore.

Artemis sighs. It's too hot to think. His northern-born wings are too heavy a burden in this heat. There are no whispers among the breezes for now, so perhaps he can at least nap through the swelters of the afternoon. It's only going to get more intolerable; he can feel it in the air, on the wind's breath. It's going to kill him… 

A shock of water droplets hits his side, their cool moisture refreshing and necessary. Never mind, Halcyon is back. He's not going to die.

Artemis opens his eyes, squinting through the sunlight, though he can see nothing but Halcyon's sandals from the ground. There's the distinctive noise of wings flapping, and more sweet seawater is blessed upon Artemis' skin. Above him, Halcyon laughs, and then takes a seat beside him.

"It's too hot for you, I see."

"Drench me in seawater."

Halcyon's laugh graces his ears once more.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

It has nothing to do with him, but Halcyon's eyes keep drawing themselves toward the leaders' meeting with the interloper. Halcyon was diving when he arrived, but he was told by others of his flock that the man had shot out of a stormcloud at high speeds, that he was seriously wounded and speaking nothing but nonsense, that the leaders would probably put him to rest — he couldn't be saved, after all.

Halcyon doesn't believe that. Stolen glances tell him the newcomer is quite strong, with wide northern wings and a powerful musculature. The torn wound along his side will heal well — as ugly as it is, it's certainly not anywhere vital — and given time, he'll likely fly completely normally again. His lack of a flock is another issue — he certainly can't survive on his own — but he could return to them, surely; his body has the strength for it.

Halcyon casts another glance in the interloper's direction, ignoring his weaving for the moment. He's talking animatedly to the leaders. Not a flicker of pain shows on his face, despite the open stitches of his wound digging painfully into his flesh. This brief resting place holds no plant for soothing pain or to bring about the relief of drugged euphoria — not that the flock knows, anyway. They're far off from their usual territory due to the past few storms, and many of the plants are unrecognizable to them.

… and it's cold. Too cold. Taking note of it suddenly makes it unbearable, as if allowing it to blow through his body and sink deep into his core. The stranger takes no note — and he wouldn't, of course. Why would he? His feathers are arctic, large and layered, downy underneath. He's even still drenched, soaked in seawater to the bone… Halcyon envies those wings enormously right now.

"Halcyon." One of the leaders has caught his eye. He's been caught snooping.

At the leader's voice, the stranger raises his head to face Halcyon.  _ Insane…? No, it's not possible…  _ His eyes carry piercing intelligence, a quiet cunning, and a keen sense of understanding in the world around him.

"So Halcyon's your name!" Tone boisterous, almost gleeful, the stranger grins at him. "I'm Artemis."

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

"Better now?" Halcyon's words breach the comfortable silence.

"Incredibly so." Because of the water still trapped in his feathers, the breeze from Halcyon's wings provides much-needed reprieve from the heat. Artemis is saved.

Halcyon laughs softly, running a hand through Artemis' hair. "You've melted."

"Apply me to a fish and I'll make an excellent flavoring."

Halcyon snorts, his wings and body shaking with laughter. "Don't m— make me laugh, I won't be able to fan you!"

"And miss the cute face you make? No way."

Suppressing another wave of laughter, Halcyon holds up his hand. "Stop—" 

"All right, all right." A single cloud edges over the sun and drapes their world in blissful shade.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

"Halcyon." Hours later, the leaders' meeting is still in session. Artemis, the interloper, is no longer speaking with them, having been dismissed to rest. And it appears now the leaders wish to speak to  _ him _ , likely to address his unwanted spying yet again. He should have been more careful with it… but it's too late now. He'll have to face the lecture head-on. He hooks his weaving to his belt and approaches the circle.

"Yes?" The leaders' eyes swivel to him in an almost hypnotic motion; if he wasn't so used to it, he might have been scared. A moment later, the current head clears their throat, and the gazes of the others redirect as the head raises their eyes to his.

"The visitor from the north has gone mad." The head leader speaks slowly, evenly, their voice firm with authority. "We believe that his original flock must have all perished, one way or another, and this devastated his mental state. He will not be able to survive within a flock this way. We've decided by majority that we will put the visitor to rest at sunrise tomorrow. Halcyon, as our strongest diver, we ask you to lay him to rest."

Halcyon's mouth is dry. Sure, there had been rumors, but Halcyon had thought it impossible that the leaders could make such a poor judgment. They may have spoken only briefly, but Halcyon knows Artemis is a powerful diver and a brilliant mind; it only takes looking at him to know so much. And the leaders had spoken extensively to him! This… isn't right.

Halcyon's distaste must be obvious on his face, because the leaders begin muttering to themselves, feathers rustling. In that same firm tone, the head speaks up again. "Halcyon, you must realize that no one else is capable of this task. The visitor will starve, or die of thirst, or drown on his own. We ask you this as our strongest. Please, put this strangers' soul to rest."

_ His name is Artemis. _

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

"Artemis, may I ask you something?" Halcyon's voice rises in the darkness, through Artemis' haze of half-sleep, a homing signal, a star on the horizon.

"Anything."

"Is there something you regret?"

"No." His answer is immediate, but it's honest too. His memory, as Halcyon knows, is hazy, nebulous, recollections few and far between. Sunsets over cliffs, the embrace of frigid water, scant clouds… And truthfully, Artemis is unaware if these are his true memories or merely visions granted to him by the winds. They could be memories. They might not be.

And it does not matter in the slightest. No matter the tragedy behind him, no matter the family he may have left behind, Artemis regrets nothing. The way his mind and heart dazzle when Halcyon is nearby is pure starlight, euphoria in his blood. Not a feeling, but a _ knowledge _ , an awareness at once both feather-light and grounding.

"Nothing…" Halcyon doesn't question him, merely muses on his answer.

"Do you, Star-shine?"

Halcyon turns his face toward him, tension clearing from his russet eyes. "I'm not sure. What  _ is  _ regret?"

He makes a good point. "Not sure." Artemis stretches his wings, having gone stiff as he laid against the grasses.

Something about this answer is amusing to Halcyon. "You know nothing of regret, only that you don't feel it. I suppose that means I do regret something, after all."

"And what do you regret?"

"Leaving my flock so suddenly… I often wonder if they fared well without me."

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

"There you are."

Artemis is sitting against a cliff face, legs dangling dangerously toward the water. The sun's light has angled away now, leaving his skin and copper-speckled wings cast in the red tones of dusk. He looks up when Halcyon speaks, expression more or less unconcerned. It makes Halcyon… angry.

"Halcyon! I was hoping to see you again!" Artemis' tone is jovial, even. How dare he.

"Did the leaders tell you?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." No change in tone, expression. Does he not value his life at all? It takes everything Halcyon has just to hold back a snarl of disgust.

"… and it means nothing to you, even though you know they're wrong."

"Not particularly." Artemis' eyes narrow. "But I'm intrigued at how quickly you came to that conclusion."

Halcyon stiffens. "You're intelligent. It doesn't take a lot of skill to recognize."

"And yet you came to this conclusion, and the others did not."

A breeze caresses the cliff's edge, and Halcyon's wings reflexively draw around him, the chill becoming at all once to bear. Artemis watches him, his eyes narrowing again, a sign of keen observation, and Halcyon averts his eyes. "It would do me no good to think of myself as incredible. We're a flock, no greater or lesser than the work we can accomplish together."

"But I think you're incredible. And cold, probably. Sit down, won't you?"

_ Without even a second of consideration…  _ Halcyon flushes, taking a seat beside Artemis on the cliff side. The breeze is stronger over the water, but he only feels it for an instant as one of Artemis' strong, broad northern wings envelops him.

… it's warm.

It takes Halcyon a moment to respond. "… thank you."

"Sure." And they lapse into silence. The rage that burned so hot under Halcyon's skin just moments before evaporates, carried elsewhere with the ocean's wind. Artemis is quiet, still; the difference between the serene person beside him and the emphatic, ravenous gestures from before is jarring. This discomfort, too, eases away in the silence.

"… how will you survive?" Halcyon broaches the question almost nervously.

Artemis thinks for a moment, his fingers drumming against the grass. "I'll fake my own death."

"How?"

"I'll stay under until the diver rises again, and then I'll swim until it feels safe to rise again. I'm pinpointing a direction, see?" Artemis raises a hand to the horizon, his forearm brushing faintly against Halcyon's cheek. He points to a small island to the east, barely visible, a speck of black against the violet sky. "I'll make landfall there."

"… and if the diver knew of your plan?"

A swell of amusement rises in Artemis' voice. "I wonder…" he says, trailing off. "… though I'd like it very much if they'd come with me."

Halcyon nods quietly. "It would be nice."

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Artemis wakes to whispers. There's a storm coming, though it's far yet, and he can hear their voices, little more than a tap on his shoulder. The words blur into each other, overlapping, fading in and out. There's shouting, crying, screaming… Nothing too different from any time before, and very quiet, but he won't sleep with these words pattering against his mind.

Beside him, Halcyon is still deep in sleep, one wing draped over his body — certainly something Artemis could never do in this heat. Though his eyes are closed, the ease in his expression reminds Artemis of the first time they dove together. Had everything gone the way it should have, he would have died that day, or soon after, exhausted or starving. He might have even been murdered by a storm, even, their voices burning through his skull, their memories searing into his vision, screams and cries beating into his body as it was torn apart by the winds.

But here he is, body flat against island grasses, too warm in the night air of places farther south. He is here because Halcyon chose to leave with him; in the depth of seawater, the rush of the dive still rushing through their eardrums, his expression was clear, his intentions decided. I am coming with you, his eyes had said. I want to be by your side.

With one hand, Artemis brushes a few stray hairs from Halcyon's face. The motion startles him, his lashes fluttering in a brief fight for wakefulness.

"Is everything all right?"

Those brief words are enough for Artemis to hook himself to, a shelter to keep the storm from pulling him away. He moves to withdraw his hand, but Halcyon grasps it in his own, resting it close to his chest.

"Everything is fine, Star-shine," Artemis answers, and Halcyon lets his eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the change in time frame/POV wasn't too confusing, ahaha... Thank you for reading. I hope you'll come to love Artemis and Halcyon a lot, though that may be selfish of me, lol.
> 
> Again, please check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/eienseiriron) if you'd like to know more, and ask any questions you'd like to on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/forevernote). I really appreciate that you took the time to read about Artemis and Halcyon; they mean a lot to me. ⋆

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to include visuals at some point; we'll see if I ever get there⁻. I've got lots more to say on [Twitter](), so do get in touch with me over there if you'd like to know more — my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/forevernote) is another good place to ask questions.
> 
> It'd make me really happy if you could love Artemis and Halcyon; please let me know what you think of them! ⋆
> 
> ⁻ EDIT: I added visuals! Hopefully that helps you understand Artemis and Halcyon a little better~ ⋆


End file.
